Just Another Bromance
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Hannah Montana and her friends go on tour. At the beginning it's only her and the JB, but soon it's a whole galaxy of stars. Loe, Jiley, Nickayla, Kaylor, w/ a smidgen of Niley.
1. Frappucinos and Morning People

I am so tired of all these weirdo stories with the Jonas Brothers where Nick is falling in love with Lilly and Starbucks falls out of the sky, so I'm gonna make one. Warning: the whole point of the story is that they're teenagers, yet their parents are oblivious to that fact. So I don't wanna hear any 'Robby Ray would so not let that happen!' Oh, and the pairings are Nickly or whatever, and personally, I think the term Loe/Jolly is just stupid, so I am officially starting this, Jola. It has a ring to it. I have decided on these pairings for the sole reason that Kevin is mine!!

What's really weird is that the JB and Miley are really going on tour together (They come to Detroit Dec. 5!!!)

Oh well, here's the story. I find opening 'Really! We're going on tour with the JoBros!' chapters boring, so I'm starting right before they leave. Was the intro long enough?

HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB

"Miley! I can't believe we're going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!" Lilly was hopping like an idiot on the seat next to me.

"I can't believe I brought you"

Nobody should be subjected to this amount of perkiness this early in the morning. The stupid limo driver wouldn't even stop for Starbucks. We'd already passed four. I swear, the world will be ruled by Frappucinos one day.

"Oh come on, you're just mad that Nick hasn't called you back!"

"No, Lilly. I'm mad that it's 6:45, I haven't had caffeine yet, Captain Sunshine is on the seat next to me, bouncing up and down, and Nick Jonas hasn't called me back"

Stupid rock star won't pick up the phone, that's fine. I'll just divert my attention back to Justin Timberlake or something.

"Oh come on, I really don't want to be subjected to two months of sexual tension between you and Nicholas Jonas. Those weird looks. Avoiding physical contact. I just don't want to be subjected to it."

"We can drop you off…"

"No thanks, I'm good. I'm not leaving you with all three of the Jonas Brothers. What kind of freaky things would happen?" she said sweetly.

"Wow, thanks. You're a pal…"

I've sold millions of records worldwide and I can't even get a friggen frosty caffeinated drink? The world is fucked up.

The partition between us and the cab went down and my dad's head popped in.

"Girls, we're about to pull up to the busses, so if you plan on doing anything, well, don't"

I rolled my eyes as the car slowed to a stop. I reached for the door handle, but it was snatched from my finger tips.

"Muahahaha, we've been expecting you!" came a chorus from the other side of the door.

I got out with Lilly following me.

"Guys…." I grumbled. Am I the only tired one?

"What, has a certain pop star not had her perky juice yet?" Joe said cheekily.

"Come on Joe, don't be an ass", Nick piped up, handing me a Frappucino. I took a sip and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Oh, get a room already…" I heard from behind me. I could tell it was Joe who had said it by the disgusted look on his face.

"So guys, this is my best friend Lola, she's gonna be coming on the tour with us", I said pulling her closer to me. I could already see that she and Joe were making eyes at each other.

"Here", he said, handing her another Frappucino. Did these guys have coffee coming out of their asses, seriously?

"But you didn't even know I was coming?" she asked. Girl doesn't know how to take a gift.

"Actually, we got it for Robby Ray, but you're cuter", he said. Nick, Kevin, and I all rolled our eyes and I'm pretty sure I saw Kevin mouth, 'Oh my god…'

Joe and Lilly didn't notice though. They were too busy looking at the ground blushing.

"So, maybe we should get on the bus…" Nick said, breaking the silence that had settled upon us.

"Good idea!" we all said at the same time. We all hopped on to the bus, Bus Numero Dos.

Our managers/dads and the Jonas' tour manager/uncle were on Bus Numero Uno. Mrs. Jonas and Frankie had stayed home and so had Jackson so it was just us. The boys would sleep in a room in the back of the bus and we girls had a room in the front of the bus. To tell you the truth, the bus was enormous.

Our stuff was already there. Now all we had to do was unpack, but why do that? Instead we all dropped on the couches. Nick, Kevin, and I were on one and Lilly and Joe were on the other. I felt the bus start moving and I looked around.

Everyone was quiet and it was starting to creep me out. Lilly and Joe were awkwardly not touching across from me. I felt I needed to do something.

"Does anyone want to watch a movie?"

"Yes!" came the overwhelming vote. They all seemed relieved the silence was over. I got up and looked in the vast DVD collection that magically appeared and picked one out.

I put it in and went and sat down next to Nick. The menu popped up and a deer popped onto the screen.

"Tommy Boy! I love this movie!" Kevin said.

"What did you think I was going to put in, Titanic?"

"Actually, I was expecting The Notebook…" Nick said. I elbowed in the stomach he started laughing.

"Shush!" I told him as the movie started.

Halfway through the movie, I looked over to the other couch to see Joe nervously putting his arm behind Lilly's neck. I waited for her to shove it off…

…but she didn't. Why wasn't she shoving his arm off? That's the oldest trick in the book, how could she fall for it? To my horror, instead of removing his arm she was cuddling into his shoulder and he was smiling.

I felt Nick breathing down my neck.

"Sickening, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Pssh…" I said, making sure he knew I hadn't forgiven him for not calling me. That boy deserves to suffer.

He must have sensed it because the next thing he said surprised me.

"I meant to call you, you know"

I turned around and glared at him.

"Then why didn't you?"

"There was a little incident involving my brothers' hair gel and maple syrup. Needless to say, my phone was taken away"

"Sure, that's what they all say" I said skeptically.

"Fine, you don't believe me? Joe!" He looked over, obviously brought out of a best friend induced coma.

"What?" he said taking his arm off Lilly and pretending it had never been there in the first place.

"Should we make some pancakes? I know you like extra syrup." that earned a glare from both of his brothers and a giggle from me. Lilly just looked out of the loop, but what else was new.

I got up to change the DVD, but Joe stepped in front of me.

"Not happening. I thinks the guys should pick now."

"I picked a good one last time though!" I had a feeling I wasn't going to win this. Maybe it was the look on his face, how much bigger he was than me, or maybe it was the fact I was outnumbered.

He gave me 'the look' but it was really scary.

"Fine!" I said throwing myself back onto the seat. The effect would have been perfect, except for the fact I missed.

"Oomph!" I heard as I fell back on Nick. I had landed partway on his stomach and partway on his lap. I jumped off of him in time to seen Kevin roll on to the ground, laughing his ass off.

I didn't see what was so funny. Nick was still doubled over in…pain?

Ugh! Stupid Fro Bro! He was laughing harder than the other two combined.

"Nick Jonas!"

He stopped laughing, but he still had a smirk on his face. He held out his arms.

"Well if you're that anxious to sit in my lap…"

A whole new round of laughter started. I groaned and headed to my bedroom. I heard all three boys suddenly stopped laughing and yelled out in pain. Lilly opened the door and came in.

"What did you do to them?" I said over the moans still being heard through the door.

She gave me a devilish smirk, "Let's just say that I hit them where they were most vulnerable"

"Lilly, you didn't!"

But I was proven wrong by Joe.

"Lola, that's hitting below the belt!"

And now it was the girls turn to laugh our asses off.


	2. Guitar Hero and Pixie Stix

Happy Belated B-Day, N Jerry Jo! Yes, that's what I'm calling him now. That means its almost my 15th B-day too. Nov. 3, and yes, Kevin's is Nov. 5. And yes, that is quite awesome! I "heart" Kevin Jonas!!

Okay, enough of my rant. Read, enjoy, review!!!

xXACCEBXx

* * *

"So how's the quest for Hannah's heart going Nicholas?"

"Less than perfect", he replied. I chuckled under my breath so he couldn't hear me

The girls had barricaded themselves into their room after our little incident. Kevin, Nick, and I had gotten ice packs and had recovered from Lola's little revenge. They had gone into our bedroom to write a song.

I was currently playing Xbox 360 and waiting for the girls to come out of exile. I was so winning, but then again, I had the high score on almost every game we owned.

Kevin had only managed to beat me at Guitar Hero for the sole reason that I do not play the guitar and he has made a career out of it, which officially makes him the master. Maybe they should come out with Tambourine Hero. Now that I could master.

But I was the official master of the Xbox and my brothers fully accepted that. They appeased me to keep shaving cream out of their beds and their toothbrushes out of the toilet. Those were the good times.

I had just beaten the next level of Spyro when I heard the door to the girl's room open and close. I felt whoever it was sit down next to me. I knew who it was too. Just by the smell of her perfume. Raspberries.

"Hi, Lola", I could feel her next to me even though we weren't touching. I had this jittery feeling and I had to pause the game because any attempt at concentration would be lost. I had never felt like this before. I don't know what this is.

"Hey Joe" I looked up at her. I didn't realize that I had missed her. We were only exiled for an hour, I don't know why I felt like it was a month.

"Where's Hannah?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"She still hasn't exactly forgiven Nick; or the rest of you for that matter. She refuses to come out of the room"

"She's still embarrassed? Pop star can hold a grudge"

"She's kind of self-absorbed. You get used to it" she shrugged and picked up the second controller.

"You play video games?" She was turning out to be perfect. Well, except for the purple hair. I might not be able to get used to that.

"I dabble. There's one of these in Hannah's dressing room"

"I bet I could beat you! I'll bet you slave privileges for two days" I said. I could obviously beat her. I mean, she's a girl.

**Two Hours Later…**

"I can't believe you beat my high score!" I said as I threw down the controller. She had a devilish smirk on her face and I wanted to wipe it off.

"You 'dabble', huh?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you that I'm at every one of Hannah's concerts. I'm in the dressing room for most of them. I got really good I guess" Now she was batting her eyelashes at me innocently.

"Oh, don't play innocent. You hustled me!" she shrugged.

"Oh well, you're still my slave" I really should not have made that bet.

"Come on, I was kidding!" Well not if I had won, but that's beside the point…

"Two whole days…" the look on her face was a full blown smile now. It was starting to get irritating.

"Fine! A Jonas never goes back on his word. I am your slave", I said, trying not to contemplate what she would make me do.

I just realized what could be worse.

"Can I ask one thing?" I said, begging. "Can you keep this a secret? If my brothers found out…"

"Hmmm…" she said smiling and tapping her chin. It would have been cute if my well being didn't depend on it. I gave her my best puppy face and hoped it would work.

It did.

"Fine. Now make me a smoothie!" she said, obviously taking glee from my misery.

I got up and took the blender off its shelf. I made the smoothie and poured it into a glass. I carried it back to her, and she took a sip.

"Satisfactory…" she said, grinning like a demon.

I wanted to hurt her. Actually, no I didn't. I wanted to…well…never mind. Instead, I did the obvious.

I sat on her.

"Joseph Adam Jonas!" she said, beating on my back "Get off me!"

I slid off of her and back on to the couch next to her. I put my feet on her lap, and to my surprise, she left them there.

"How do you know my full name?" I asked, wondering if I had a stalker on my hands. Then again, the way she said it was kind of sexy. Did I really just think that?

"Dude, it's on your MySpace. I could also tell you that you were born on August 17th, but I'm pretty sure you already know that, or am I overestimating you?"

Damn that MySpace! She'd probably seen those stupid videos we made. They were funny, but I acted like an idiot in them.

"So, where's the baseball bat?" she asked, as if reading my mind.

"Kevin stole it before I could make him my next victim. I'm pretty sure he hid it in Frankie's toy box"

I want my baseball bat! Wow, random thought.

"I always knew he was the smart one…" she said, trying to insult me. It worked.

"Hey, that's insulting! I am too smart! Maybe I should put that on our MySpace! By the way, if you know so much about me, shouldn't I know something about you?" I said, sneakily changing the subject.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. I can't believe that was so easy.

I didn't know how many questions should we let me ask, so asked the one that was troubling me the most.

"Please tell me that is not your real hair color", I said reaching out and lacing her hot pink hair through my fingers. She reached up and took my hand and set it down on my lap.

That's when she did the last thing I ever expected her to do. She reached up and took off her hair.

My mouth dropped open as she took her blonde hair out of a bun on top of her head. It flowed down her back like golden waves. What can I say? I've always been a sucker for blondes.

"So?" she asked as she combed through her hair with her fingers.

"Wow…" I said. "I was right."

"About what?" she asked. I smiled.

"You seemed like a blonde to me", I said.

She glared at me from under her eyebrows.

"Wow. Thanks."

It registered in my extremely slow mind what I had said and how she had interpreted it.

"Oh no, Lola, that's not what I meant. I just have a thing for blondes" I can't believe I just said that.

I rolled on to my back and started to pull my foot toward my face. She started laughing at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked, obviously amused.

"I'm trying to put my foot back in my mouth", I answered. I lost my balance and fell off the couch. She leaned over the edge and looked down at me.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, honestly concerned.

"No, just my dignity", I answered as she helped me off the ground.

"Oh, and you can call me Lilly", she said as I settled myself on the couch. She gave me a smile that would kill some men, it almost got me. Getting smiled at by the right girl, I didn't realize it could feel that good. (That's from St. Elmo's fire)

"What, do you have a secret identity or something?" I asked, wondering what kind of girl this was.

"Actually…" she said.

Not giving me much to work with, I asked, "What is this secret identity?"

"Well, Lola is my alter ego, and my favorite song too actually (it's by the Kinks). She's part of Hannah's entourage. Lilly, on the other hand, is an average sophomore at Seaview High."

"Wow that must be cool. I haven't gone to regular school in years"

Sometimes I missed going to school with other kids my age. This was supposed to be my senior year and I won't be able to go to prom or graduation. Then again, most guys my age don't have sold out concerts on a tour with Hannah Montana. I guess it evens out.

"Its okay, I guess. Oh, and can we keep this a secret?"

"Sure", I answered, deadly serious. I knew she could tell.

"So, anymore questions?" she said quietly, giving me another killer smile.

"Yeah, one…" I said, giving her the straightest face I could muster "…have you ever snorted Pixie Stix?"

"Well, there was that one time…" she said.

We looked at each other for like two seconds, trying to keep straight faces, before we were on top of each other laughing.


	3. Dr Phil and Almost Kisses

Sorry this took so long. Lots of homework, driver's ed and crap. I hope that this kind of makes for it. Then again, you'll hate me at the end, trust me. Oh, and I didn't get tickets to the concert, so I'm kind of anti'Miley/ Miley World right now, 'kay. Hope you like. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

* * *

I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Lola had just taken off her wig, yes it's a wig, and I watched my brother's shocked face as he was able to crack a smile.

My brother, always the cocky one, reached up and fingered her long blonde hair. I knew my brother was vulnerable around blondes. I could see in his eyes that he was really falling for this one, hard.

I watched as he insulted her, being the moron that he is, and then as he tumbled off the couch. My brother is very uncoordinated, shocker there.

As she helped him up, I heard her tell him to call her Lilly, and then he said something about a secret identity. I decided I should give them their privacy, so I turned and headed back to where Kevin was sitting, strumming his guitar.

I threw myself on Joe's bunk, too tired to climb on to my own. I put my hands under my curly head and stared at the bottom of my own bunk. I let the air out of my lungs and closed my eyes.

"Is she still locked in her room?" Kevin asked as he set the guitar against the wall.

"Of course", I said, my eyes still closed.

"Is she that much of a diva?" he asked.

"Yeah, and it's really annoying. So why do I like her?" I said, covering my eyes and debating my own question.

"Don't ask me, I'm just the older brother…" he said, dropping a hint that he wanted to be Dr. Phil for a few minutes.

I propped myself up on my arm and faced him, "Why is Joe so good around girls?"

"Dude, call me oblivious, but what does this have to do with your crush on Hannah?" His face was twisted into a look of confusion.

"Can you just answer my question?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I guess it's because he's good at hiding how nervous he is by being an ass", I looked at him quizzically. "Yeah, I don't get it either. Why do you ask?"

"Because Hannah hates me right now and I've known her for almost a year, and Joe's got taffy-head out there, falling head-over-heels for him, when she's known him for what, two hours?"

"If I knew his secret, I would have a girlfriend, now wouldn't I?"

"For the record, Dr. Phil doesn't use sarcasm"

"For the record, you watch Dr. Phil?" he caught me in a no-comeback zone.

"Lets get back to my problems 'kay? He smiled, knowing he'd won.

"What's the only thing that's ever worked before?" he said, knowing the answer.

"Fine, give it to me" I said as he reached to hand me my guitar off our guitar rack. As he did this he put his back on the rack and went to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Dude, its me"

"You're telling the driver to stop for Starbucks, aren't you?"

"You have learned well young grasshopper!" he said as he made an exit, like an actual exit.

Loser.

I had no clue where to start. Usually I would just have a stroke of genius and it would hit me. I was having no such luck today.

I felt the bus stop and I yelled for my brothers to get me something. I heard Hannah singing on the other side of the bus, so I guessed that she had stayed behind too. Wait, total Joe moment there, of course she had stayed behind.

She had a really good voice** (A/N: I don't actually think this, but for the sake of the story) **and she was so confident. But she hated me, why didn't I hate her too.

I whispered to myself, "Why am I still in love with you?"

I shook my head, gave myself a few Joe seconds than sat up.

"That's it!"

I started writing my heart out. By the time I looked up, there was a melting green tea frapp next to me. I hadn't even seen Kevin come in. I get like that when I'm writing.

I grabbed the guitar and my notes to go over them with my brothers. They loved it. Score one for Fro Bro!

The girls had found a mall, so I sat on the bus watching the Blues Brothers with Kevin and Joe.

We had a concert in a few hours and I had the go ahead from my brothers to perform the song, even though we'd need dad's ok too. I relaxed and looked forward to tonight. Maybe she would hear the song and fall madly in love with me.

Hey, it works for every other teenage girl.

I honestly didn't know what I'd do if this plan failed. I'm not exactly a Plan B kind of guy. I'm not really a Plan A guy either though, so I guess I'm screwed.

Yep, I'm screwed.

HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB

Miley was a no good stinkin' liar.

There was no mall involved here. She had sent the boys back to the bus, rounded the block, and walked right back into the Starbucks to interrogate me.

There are so many things I could be forcing Joe to do right now. I mean, seriously, if she makes me miss out on having a Jonas slave, I may have to hurt her.

I was pretending to listen to her ranting about how Nick was an asshole and how she wishes he would just die. I chose not to believe her, seeing as she hadn't ceremoniously burn the posters by her bed yet.

Come to think of it, I was really starting to miss Joe.

"…and the fact you're zoning out because you're thinking of Joe…"

I was alerted by the change of Miley's voice.

"What are you implying?" I asked, pretending I hadn't heard her.

"I am implying that you don't care about my problems because you seem to have a 'thing' with Joseph Jonas"

"Huh…" I said, knowing she was completely right. She shook her head.

"I'm having a crisis and all you can think about is yourself! Lilly I don't care if Joe wants to marry you! Listen to me!"

I had had about enough of this.

"Well Hannah, have you noticed how everything seems to be about you? Maybe I want to think about what happens in my own life. Sometimes I wish you had never started this. Maybe you can be Hannah and a good friend, but honestly, I don't think you have the capability to be both!"

I got up and stormed out of the Starbucks. Once I hit the door, I ran top-speed back to the busses.

Joe got up to welcome me, but he was a second too late. I was already in their bedroom, the only place I could hide.

I threw myself onto the closest bed to the left of the door. **(A/N: Picture 3 beds in a U-shape)**

I heard someone come in, but I didn't look up.

"What happened?" I heard Joe say from above me.

"I hate her! Why does she have to be 'effin Hannah Montana?!" I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the wet pillow under my face.

I heard his footsteps head toward the door and the door open. Then I heard him say:

"If Hannah comes back, she isn't here"

His brothers must have agreed because he sat back on the bed and started to rub my back to comfort me.

"Why are you here? I didn't ask you to listen to my problems", I said, sitting up.

"Well you're on my bed, so I'm allowed to be here", he said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

Tears were still running down my face, but I didn't care.

"I can't believe she's acting like this. Well, I guess I can believe it, but I'd really like it if she wasn't like such a…"

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"She cornered me in the Starbucks and wouldn't shut up about her and Nick. Then she had the nerve to blame her problems on you and me. She's always been a diva. Whenever something good happens to me, she does this. It's just easier to run away, but it's harder to run away when we're all stuck on one bus."

I noticed I was leaning on him and that my mascara was staining his shirt. I sat up and started to apologize, but held me tighter.

"She has no reason to blame us for her problems. I'm just glad Nick is acting better than this. I'm starting to think she doesn't deserve that song he wrote her!"

"He wrote her a song?" I asked him. In my mind, I was thinking 'I wish Joe would write me a song. Wait a minute, why would he, we're just friends. Just. Friends.'

I looked up to see him staring at me through his long eyelashes. I felt a tingle go down my spine. It was like he was reading my mind or something. Oh god I hope not.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. Nick worked too hard on the song. Let him surprise her, whether she deserves it or not."

"Do you think she's come back yet? I need to get dressed for the concert", I said, tempted to put my wig back on, which Joe had taken off while I was crying.

"Why? You look great right now", he said, which made me blush.

"You're kidding right? I look ridiculous!" I said.

At the moment I was wearing black skinny jeans with a waffle tee that had music notes and I was still, well until Joe had taken it off, been wearing the pink and purple wig. On top of that, my mascara had run and my lip gloss had all but worn off.

He ran his finger along the side of my cheek and wiped a tear from my face. His face went serious.

He moved toward me and I realized that he was going to kiss me. Joe Jonas was about to kiss me.

I could feel his warm breath on my face. Our faces were only centimeters apart. I leant in…

"Joe, is she okay, we have to get ready for the concert!" Kevin said as he barged in.

I was mad that he had barged in right before I kissed Joe. Then I realized something. I touched the top of my head. I wasn't wearing my wig.

Joe and I looked at each other with the same look of stunning realization written on our faces.

"Yeah, um, what the heck is going on?" Kevin asked as I got up.

"Um, Joe, tell him. I have to get ready", I said as I gave him a pity look and walked toward the other side of the bus. I was depending on the fact that Miley was always early for concerts. I hoped she hadn't chosen now to break the trend.


	4. Duct Tape and Shower Heads

**Chapter 4:**

**(Kevin)**

Why am I always the last one to know?

Joe told me the whole story while I did his hair and my own. I could understand why she hadn't told me and I knew what it meant for Joe. Joe and Lilly sittin' in a tree…

So I started singing persistently "Joe and Lola, sorry, Lilly sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then a little Joey in a baby carriage!"

Nick must have heard me, because he came in and sat on his bed. He had the same smirk on his face that I did. Then Joe spoke.

"Guys, I need your help"

We both looked at him as I kept straightening his hair. I shouldn't have let him grow it past the faux-hawk. He has way too much hair. On top of his hair, I had to straighten my own curls, which was a time consuming task indeed.

"I need you to help me write a song for Lilly"

I realized that Joe hadn't told Nick yet and started to explain who Lilly was. He stopped me and said that he already knew; which earned confused looks from both of us. He told us that he had overheard them talking and apologized.

"Well, you can make it up to me by helping me write this song…for tonight"

"Hmm, where have I heard this idea before?" Nick said sarcastically. I could feel the tension between them, and I didn't like it.

Then Joe submitted.

"I know Nick, but I need to make the big gesture. You know, to show Lilly that I really like her. You should have seen her face when I told her about the song you wrote for Hannah. I have to do this, and you guys know how much I need help on my songwriting."

I looked at Nick; this was all between them now.

He got up and walked over to Joe. I inhaled but I didn't release the breath until Nick reached for his guitar and sat down next to Joe.

"What do you have so far", he asked as he tuned the strings. Joe reached for his own guitar and began the same process. **(A/N: Ignore my little Guitar Hero rant. Joe plays guitar. Probably pretty good too. Well anyway…"**

He played a few lines. From what I heard, he was definitely on to something.

"There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with, it's cool we're just friends" he sang quietly. His voice broke as he finished.

Nick and I had lived with Joe long enough to know that talking about it would be worse than holding it back.

So instead, we helped him finish the song. By the time our dad came and got us for sound check, the song was done. He told us to play it for him when we got there so he could okay it. I knew he would.

I grabbed my leather jacket and my lucky scarf. We needed all the luck we could get on that stage tonight.

HMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJBHMJB

(Joe)

I can't believe that we finished the song that fast. I mean, it was perfect.

We had just finished sound check and the concert was in forty-five minutes. I went to find Lilly backstage.

What I found surprised me.

She was standing outside Hannah's dressing room hugging some guy that I'd never seen before. I could only see his back, but I could see that his height was somewhere between Lilly's and mine and he had long shaggy brown hair.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around. It was Hannah.

"So, have you met Mike?"

"Who the heck is Mike?" She rolled her eyes and pointed toward the guy who was standing next to Lilly.

I couldn't help it. I let my eyes linger on her for a moment. She had changer since I last saw her. Now she was wearing red skinny jeans, a black and white low cut shirt, fake pearls and a red wig with a thick black headband. She looked, well, smokin' hot.

I turned back to Hannah.

"Who is he? Her brother? Or—" I hesitated "—her boyfriend?"

She laughed. "Yeah, she wishes. They used to go out, but then they tried the friend thing. I know she still likes him…"

As she said that they saw us and started to walk toward us. His arm was around her shoulders and they were both smiling. She wave to me as they came closer.

She introduced us.

"Joe, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is Joe Jonas."

I did the polite thing and reached out and shook his hand.

"I'm a big fan." He told me. He looked serious too. That was amazing; a sixteen year old guy who liked our music. The only guys who listened to us did so because their girlfriends did. Okay, I walked right into that one.

"Oliver, huh? Hannah just told me your name was Mike."

Lilly looked shocked. "Shit pickle! You weren't supposed to know that!"

"Shit pickle?" Oliver and I said at the same time.

She glared at us. "Not the time guys!"

She dragged us into Hannah's empty dressing room. She looked at us and pointed to the couch. "Sit!"

Oliver dropped. I just stood there and looked at him.

"You get used to it", he said. I shrugged and dropped on the other end of the couch.

"Okay, Joe, you know what I told you about the Hannah posse thing. You know, Lola?" I nodded.

"Yeah, which by the way, all my brothers know now. Except Frankie, but I don't think he would care." I gave my best 'you know you love me' face.

She tried to look angry but her cheeks were twitching with the beginning of a smile.

"No more secrets for the Bro with the big mouth! Well, anyway, Oliver here is Mike Stanley II."

"Like a mike stand?" I said. This business was wearing on me.

"You know, sadly you're the first one to get that in a year and a half", he said. He turned to Lilly, "And you thought I'd be the one to tell the big secret."

I looked over at Lilly to see her winking and shaking her head at the same.

"Are you having convulsions?" I asked her.

She stopped moving and tried to come up with an excuse.

"Um, I have something in my eye…" she said, rubbing her eye.

I knew she was faking, but I decided to play along. I walked up to her and reached to touch her face. I opened her eye and blew to get 'it' out.

I heard the door open and close and I had a feeling Oliver had tuned into my flirting and decided to leave. Smart boy.

Our faces were mere inches apart.

"Better?" I whispered as my thumb ran down her cheek.

"Umm…" she said as our lips were inching closer.

I could almost feel her lips on mine when we were interrupted—again.

"Joe, we're about to go on. Wait a minute…"

I inwardly groaned, kissed her cheek, and pushed my brother out the door.

I stopped and turned to him, "Pauly, am I going to have to tie you to the bottom of the bus all the way 'til Toledo in order to kiss that girl.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, sorry about that…well at least you have the song…"

I could see by the look on his face that he was afraid I was going to hit him, or duct tape him in the shower and turn the water. I only called Kevin Pauly when I wanted him to cower in fear, which usually worked.

He had nothing to worry about though. I wasn't going to hit him. But that shower idea…maybe he does have something to worry about.


	5. Off the Chain and Fan Girls

**Chapter 5:**

**(Joe)**

We took the stage for our concert. This was the most nervous I had been for a concert. Usually I was too excited to feel nervous, but Lilly was changing everything.

That stupid song! And it was a stupid song. I really hoped that it was just the nerves talking.

Nick and I agreed that his song would be the finale and that mine would be right before that. It was my idea too. That way he could see Hannah's face as she came on stage and we left.

I really hoped that this worked out for Nick. I didn't like Hannah, she annoyed me, but Nick was falling hard for her. And if my brother wanted something bad enough, I wanted him to have it.

This was it. They called us to the stage. My feet refused to move. My brothers, who had already started to go on stage, saw me before they reached the curtain and came back for me.

Each of them took an arm and led me to the stage. I took a deep breath and headed for the center of the stage.

The lights of the stage had never seemed brighter than they did right now. I heard the band start playing 'SOS', but I could hardly hear it over the screams of the girls in the front row. I hated excessive screaming. I mean, the support is nice, but wouldn't you want to hear the music if you actually came to one of our concerts?

I don't know how I was able to get through most of the concert. Then I looked at Kevin. He was trying to give me support. It was this brother telepathy he and I had. I didn't have it with Nick, I don't know why. It really helped at the American Music Awards when he asked me if I was okay. Stupid special effects, now I'm afraid of windows.

It was time to play the song. I was trying to get the little voice that was telling me I was a failure at life to shut up, when Nick introduced the song.

"Well, this is a song that Joe wrote, well we all wrote it, but this is about a girl that we met on tour. Her name is Lola and she rox, not rocks, R-O-C-K-S, she rox, R-O-X."

Leave it to Nick to lighten my mood. I took a breath and readied myself. Here we go.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just... _

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends 

I smiled to myself. I had done it. I just hoped she was listening. I took the opportunity to breathe.

I looked at Nick and winked. He nodded. I told you, he and I didn't have the telepathic thing going on, but we knew what we meant.

We waited for the music to start. Then it was Nick's turn.

_She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed and more  
She walked out my door  
Then she went away  
Broke my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah _

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you

We had fun under the sun  
Thought its okay, she'd be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then she went away  
Broke my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues, yeah

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you  
Still in love with you

I don't know what hurts worse baby  
Seeing you with him or being alone  
On my own  
I know he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
Oh, what's the point  
You're not listening anyway

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with

You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving, goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
I won't regret it  
Cause I'm still in love with you 

The last few words came out as a whisper. I could tell we needed to get him off stage like, now. I 'told' Kevin.

"Whoo! Thanks everybody! Now let me introduce our good friend and pop star, Hannah Montana!" Kevin screamed as we left the stage.

We saw Hannah as she was about to come on stage. She looked like a deer in the headlights as she went on stage. I smiled and patted Nick on the back.

He turned around. "What the hell are you still doing here Mr. 'Big Gesture'?" then he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry; I'll keep Kevin busy for a while. I think it's time to play 'Hide the Scarf'!" he smirked and winked at me.

I took off to find her. I had no idea where to find her. I hated the maze that the backstage was. I needed her right now.

You know how I found her? I ran into her. That's just the way I roll.

Actually, somehow I tripped and landed on top of her. I was afraid I had hurt her, but then she started giggling. He wig had fallen half off.

I swear; I had the full intention off fixing it.

I did, but something came over me. I took off the wig, glad that we had managed to meet in a secluded part of the backstage area. In one swift motion, I undid her hair in the back and brought her face up to meet mine.

Our lips collided in the most wonderful kiss I had ever had. It was soft and slow and perfect. I could so get used to this.

I had to breathe, so our lips slowly separated.

I stood up and helped her up too. I took her hand and we started to walk around the backstage area.

I cherished the comfortable silence, but I wasn't disappointed when she started to talk.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?"

I squeezed her hand. "I don't know, 13 hours?"

She started to laugh. It was the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard.

"Okay, I have a confession to make." We looked at each other and a smile broke on both of our faces.

"What?" I asked; amused by the things she could say.

"Joe, I'm kind of a fan girl…"

"Well Lilly, that is a loose term where a lot of our fans are concerned"

"I have 40 posters of you guys on my wall"

"So you think I'm schexy, but that does not constitute a fan girl. A little creepy though…" I said, smiling so she knew I was kidding.

She slapped my arm playfully. Then something dawned on her. She reached into her pocket and brought out her iPod. She furiously spun the click wheel.

She handed it to me and I saw a playlist that was obviously all our songs.

" 'Jonas Brothers' – Check" **(A/N: I do realize that plausibly this couldn't be out yet, but you have to work with me here)**

"Day it came out"

" 'It's About Time' – Check"

"Week it came out"

" 'Nick J is off the chain'?"

"Hehe, Limewire is a lovely thing"

"I am so showing Nick. Why do you have two 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'?"

"Um, well, that would be Exhibit A."

I stuck the earbud in my ear and played the first one.

"Oh jeez, you are a fan girl. I was like 13 when we recorded this!"

"Well, I warned you" I shook my head in mock-disappointment.

Then I perked up in my Joe-ish way. "Speaking of, did you like the song?"

"_There he goes again, they guy I'm in love with, it's NOT cool we're JUST friends_"

"Well, I never! Fine, well I have something to tell you!" I said, sticking the earbud in her ear.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful _

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine 

I sang along with the last three words, then I placed a short kiss on her lips.

"Joe, do you mean it?"

"What do you think?"

I kissed her softly. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, stupid phone.

I looked at the screen and saw that it was Nick.

"You should come back right about now, it's almost time for 'Party'. Did you find her?"

I heard Kevin's voice. "Of course he did you idiot, he would have come back if he hadn't!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Guys, am I on speaker?"

"Duh, now what happened?"

"Are the mighty battle squirrels attacking?" I asked, meaning the paparazzi. I looked at Lilly to see her giving me a 'What the hell?' look.

"No, now just tell us!" I heard Kevin say.

"Fine, she is my girlfriend – and a fan girl"

"Oh man, what level?"

"Level 9, both versions and off the chain"

I heard Nick start singing his little song.

"So are you on your way?" Kevin asked, obviously embarrassed by our younger brother.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five. Get Nick back to his level of normal please."

"Gotcha. Congrats bro."

"Thanks see you in five"

I hung up and turned to Lilly.

"We gotta go, finale time"

We found her wig and put it back on her head. I adjusted it so it didn't look like it had been tossed in a fit of teenage hormones.

I took her hand and we walked back toward the stage.

"Joe, hurry up, we're about to go on!" Kevin yelled when I was like 100 ft. away from them. I sprinted toward them, not letting go of her hand until the last second.

I started singing, "The sun is shining just the way we like it…"

I hope the fans didn't notice, but I was distracted.

I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

* * *

**K guys, that's the next update. I have X-mas break in 2 days, so I hope to update more.**

**I loved that ROX thing. My GUY student teacher pulled that…about Hannah Montana. My best friend was sitting next to me and we could barely keep ourselves from ROTFLOL-ing.**

**Ahh, teachers amuse me.**

**I hope you liked, I mean seriously THEY KISSED!!!**

**Review please, they keep me going.**


End file.
